Blood
Blood is a magical ingredient featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. History In order to track down his son Baelfire, Mr. Gold pricks his finger and lets a drop of blood fall onto a magic globe. The presence of blood activates the globe's purpose in locating, in any part of the world, an existing person who shares a close genetic blood relation with him. While rummaging through her mother's things, Regina finds a scroll for the Curse of the Empty-Hearted. Believing the spell will give her both the death of her worst enemy and the love of the son she lost, Regina quickly gathers ingredients to form the spell, including some chimera blood. When Henry is kidnapped by Greg and Tamara, Mr. Gold uses his blood on the magic globe once more. The globe shows Henry is now in Neverland and thus that is where his family also must go to find him. }} As a second curse is cast by someone, Zelena creates a forgetting potion to add to the curse mixture and cause everyone to forget their memories from the last year in the Enchanted Forest. Flying back to the castle, she uses wolf's blood and a dragon scale to create an antidote to keep her own memories. }} Lily sits at the bus stop when Regina shows up and prods her about her darkness. She then cuts Lily's palm with a knife and steals some of her blood to use as magic ink for the Author's quill. }} }} After Hook sacrifices his own life in order to defeat the Darkness, his soul travels to the Underworld. Emma is determined to bring him back, and returns to the pond with her family. Mr. Gold cuts his hand and drips the blood into the duck pond, opening up the portal. Charon then appears, ready to transport them to the Underworld. When Hook steps onto the Nautilus to talk to Captain Nemo, the submarine starts to move and Gideon appears, revealing that he needs to get rid of Hook in order to enact his plan to kill Emma. The submarine then sinks underwater and is transported to the Enchanted Forest. Hook looks to Nemo for assistance with getting back to Storybrooke and to Emma, but the captain reveals that the last of their kraken blood was used for their unplanned trip and there's none left for creating a second portal. Hook then demands they hunt down a kraken as soon as possible. They succeed, but it does significant damage to the Nautilus before it escapes. The kraken later attacks a rowboat containing Aladdin and Jasmine. Hook arrives on the Nautilus in time to harpoon the beast, but in doing so, sends it to the bottom without retrieving its blood. }} }} From Nick Branson's body, Weaver extracts some blood and uses it to distill a bit of memory potion before later giving it to Roni to possibly help Henry regain his memories. }} Known Owners *Captain Nemo *A chimera *Cruella De Vil † *David Nolan *Edwin *Eloise Gardener *Emma Swan *Flying monkey *Henry Mills *Hook *Hook (Wish Realm) / Rogers *Henry Mills *Jafar *Krakens *Lily Page *Margot *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Gold / Weaver † *Nick Branson *Regina Mills *A wolf *Zelena Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *It was never explained on the show why Zelena stole some of Regina's blood in "New York City Serenade". In an interview with TV Guide from May 2014, Edward Kitsis stated that he believed it was to deal with the blood lock on Regina's palace or to prove that Regina is her sister, while Adam Horowitz added, "That may be a case of something that we answered, but we didn't answer it clearly enough for people to get." *The part where blood is used to track someone in "Only You" was originally an idea that writer Andrew Chambliss had for an episode of ''The Vampire Diaries, which he was a writer of. However, it never made it in that form. Since then, he'd wanted to use that element for years, so when Regina needed a way to track Henry, he realized that his old idea would work.David H. Goodman and Andrew Chambliss on the Season Five Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Only You" |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *When Dr. Lydgate is preparing for Alice's surgery in "Down the Rabbit Hole", one of the things seen on the table was a big syringe.File:W101SurgicalInstruments.png File:W101SurgicalInstruments2.png When Jafar draws blood from Edwin in "Bad Blood", he uses the same syringe,File:W107TakingBlood.png File:W107TakingBlood2.png indicating that Jafar took it when he visited the asylum in "Who's Alice". **The same prop was used for the syringe that Mr. Hyde uses to inject himself with separation serum in "An Untold Story".File:523GoIntoTheOtherRoom.png *The instrument used by Eloise Gardener to draw blood from MargotFile:719Blood.png and RogersFile:719TatterOfMagic.png is a thorn, which is fitting for a user of phytokinesis, and a self-proclaimed gardener. Appearances References }} Category:Magic